Mana yang Benar?
by Sambel Terasi ABC
Summary: Tentang sahabat dan rasa kagum yang berujung pada rasa gengsi semata. Bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolah. Mungkin kalian juga pernah ngalamin. #Inspired from my live
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanya…

Perkenalkan saya Ayu yang termasuk author baru disini. Dan ini mungkin saya ambil dari kejadian yang pernah saya alami. Saya harap kalian hepi bacanya dan tinggalkan review…

Summary: Tentang sahabat dan rasa kagum yang berujung pada rasa gengsi semata.

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's mine**

**Mana yang Benar?**

**By Heading Space **

**Pair: KakaSaku **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated T**

**. **

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Sakura!" kupingku serasa panas mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari sahabatku ini. Sahabat yang selalu bersamaku ditahun ini.

Hatiku penuh gemuruh emosi yang tak terhingga. Kutatap pria jangkungberambut perak yang ada di urutan bangku belakangku itu. Dia menatapku balik, namun tak lama setelah itu, sahabatku dengan cepat membalikkan badanku untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Jangan tatap dia! Aku tak mau dia tau," katanya sedikit membentak yang tentu saja tak kuterima. Ini bukan salahku. Kenapa dia menyalahkanku?

"Ino, tolong dengarkan ak-"

Sahabatku itu menginterupsi pernyataanku.

"Sudah cukup! Tolong biarkan aku sendiri."

**xxxXxxx**

Mengagumi dari segala fisik yang kau miliki. Lelaki jangkung dengan rambut peraknya yang miring tidak jelas disertai wajah tampan yang tertutup oleh masker. Namun sekarang aku tidak mengaguminya lagi.

"Hei kau! Tidak mungkin Kakashi menyukaiku." Kataku sedikit membentak dengan bermaksud bercanda.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah sahabat yang paling menyakitiku." Ino pun segera memperhatikan lagi guru matematika yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa rumus _phytagoras_ tersebut dan mengacuhkan aku.

**Hari-hari sebelumnya..**

"Hai Kakashi! Kira-kira siapa yah pujaan hatimu?"

Pria perak tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai, Sakura"

Tatapan sinis pun terpatri dari wajah tampannya. "Bagaimana akan pacaran? Jika aku saja tak kenal dengannya?"

**xxxXxxx**

Bersambung

Holaaaaaaa….

Yah percaya ato enggak ini memang kehidupan saya yang gak saya rubah sama sekali dan yang ku torehkan dengan ketikan biasa dengan Microsoft Word 2007.

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Malam semuanya…

Perkenalkan saya Ayu yang termasuk author baru disini. Dan ini mungkin saya ambil dari kejadian yang pernah saya alami. Saya harap kalian hepi bacanya dan tinggalkan review…

Summary: Tentang sahabat dan rasa kagum yang berujung pada rasa gengsi tentang kehidupan sekolah. Mungkin kalian juga pernah ngalamin. #Inspired from my live

**Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto **

**Mana yang Benar?**

**Chapter 2**

**Writer: Sambel terasi ABC **

**Pair: KakaSaku **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Rated T**

**. **

**Chapter sebelumnya..**

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai, Sakura?"

Tatapan sinis pun terpatri dari wajah tampannya. "Bagaimana akan pacaran? Jika aku saja tak kenal dengannya?"

**Mana Yang Benar?**

Setidaknya itulah yang Ino ceritakan padaku, bahkan akupun tak mendengar pernyataan ini secara langsung dari Kakashi melewati telingaku sendiri.

_Come on, guys!_ Saat itu aku sedang ada ekstrakurikuler mading, jadi aku tak tahu akan hal ini.

Aku tahu Ino sangat menyukai Kakashi, tetapi apakah ia yakin kalau Kakashi itu juga menyukaiku?

"Ino?" akupun berusaha memecahkan keheningan kami yang lebih dari lima jam ini.

Namun, ia tak menggubrisku.

Sepertinya ia pura-pura tak dengar perkataanku.

Oh, astaga! Ia benar-benar menganggap Kakashi menyukaiku?

Oh ayolah, Seorang pria yang berumur jauh lebih tua daripada kami semua, mungkin ada masalah pribadi karena ia telat masuk SMA *yang tak bisa author jelaskan tentunya*.

Aku selalu menyukai gayamu, maksutku kau tahu? Kau itu termasuk pria yang tergolong cuek dengan para gadis. Tetapi, rasa ini sama sekali tak berkembang menjadi cinta.

_Ding.. ding.._

Bel Sekolah pun berbunyi, pertanda usainya jam pelajaran. Dengan cepat kukemasi barang-barangku. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat _handphone_-ku yang bertuliskan tanggal hari ini. Tanggal dimana saat-saat masa kelas satu SMA ku akan berakhir.

"Hey, Kakashi_ senpai_!" kudengar suara Ino yang berteriak di sebelahku.

"Hm, ada apa?" jawab Kakashi dengan cuek.

Sedikit aku menaikkan senyumku untuk menyapa Kakashi, ia membalasku dengan "Yo, Sakura!" tentu saja dengan nada cuek, namun ia menyipitkan matanya karena tersenyum.

Kulihat Ino menurunkan senyumannya. Cemburu, mungkin?

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit tersenyum, palsu tentunya. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi Ino.

"Minta tolong apa?"

Mataku menerawang seisi kelas dan aku baru sadar ternyata semua teman-temanku sudah pulang. Hanya ada kami bertiga, manusia yang tersisa di kelas ini.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke rumah Nemu _-chan_ untuk mengerjakan PR." Memang aku dan Kakashi satu kelompok.

"Kenapa kau selalu merepotkan?" Tatapannya menjadi setengah tertutup, seolah bosan, membuatku sedikit cemberut. Kemudian pergi, berlalu meninggalkan kami berdua.

Dua orang yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak damai.

_Drrt.. drrt.._

Sedikit ku terlonjak kaget karena benda di dalam sakuku bergetar. Dengan cepat kukeluarkan ponselku dan melihat siapa yang menelfonku.

_+62890256**_ _calling_

Nomor siapa ini? Kutampik pikaranku yang aneh-aneh tentang nomer ini dan segera kuangkat telefonnya.

"Halo, ini siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa aku, Sakura"

Sedikit ku tersenyum sinis, namun masih menatap lurus ke arah luar kelas.

"Katakan apa maumu?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Sebenarnya.. tidak ada. Kutunggu kau besok pukul tiga sore. Kujemput kau di Citra Len." Sial, dia kira daerah itu dekat apa dengan rumahku.

"Kenapa kau katakan dalam telefon? Kenapa tidak tadi di kelas saja?" Ino sepertinya sudah memanas, aku tahu mukanya memerah. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau Kakashi yang menelfon.

"Kau tahu apa alsannya. Aku tak ingin ini menjadi gosip." Itu merupakan kalimat terakhir diantara kami, sebelum sambungan telefon antara kami terputus.

Namun bukan Sakura namanya kalau tak usil. Sedikit ada rasa dendam di hatiku karena persoalan Kakashi yang 'katanya' Ino menyukaiku.

"Oh, jadi Kakashi ingin ke rumahku? Ah, maaf aku tak bisa Kakashi, karena di rumahku ada acara. Bagaimana kalau Citra Len saja?" Aku pun berbicara sendiri pada ponselku sambil tersenyum, agar aktingku semakin meyakinkan.

Kulihat Ino memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan, lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas ini .

**Bersambung **

Chapter 2 update, jadi gimana? Bagus ato tidak?

Btewe makasih yang sudah mereview chapter 1nya.

Review guys? Lanjut atao hapus?


End file.
